pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Casecr
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Casecr page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 18:56, May 20, 2010 Um....A Question Since I have a hard time posting this on Denise Keller's talk page, can I ask one qouestion: What kind of horrible person is Denise?? How did she become that way??? Why would she try to kill Phineas's mom, and Ferb's dad?? Okay, maybe that's not just one question. --'The Jelly 'Waiting for the Peanut Butter..... 15:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Jack is Back with Matt Hmm, interesting Idea you have here. Maybe in one episode, after hearing about Jack's wrath upon London from someone in prison, Matt could perform a ritual to resurrect Jack, then they break out and go after the boys. We should try making a page about that :). -Heinz84 Stuff Hey a few things: Jack is a demon, right? I forgot, does he have any magic powers besides eternal life? And what other pages have you posted here? -Heinz84 Re: Jack has powers. Okay. Thanks. And have you made any other pages besides jack and black memories? -Heinz84 Next installment of Jack series Okay, I read your new page "Death by Hope", and it was freakin awesome! I gave you 5 hearts for it :-). So, now I'm suppose to come up with the new installment with Dirty Matt, right? I think maybe a good title would be something like "Rebirth of Evil" or something. I was thinking that after he ressurects Jack, he gets his rebuilt talisman along with it, giving him control over Jack. Then, I have two ideas for the rest of the story: 1. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Vanessa, and maybe Stacy, Jeremy, Bufford and Bajeet all go to Camp Phineas and Ferb with Phineas and Candace's grandparents, and Matt orders Jack to kill everyone in a wolfman-jason voorhees style hunt. And in the end, the survivors finally figure out what's going on, and figure out they must take the talisman from Matt and destroy it. Then they can restore all the souls that Matt had used the talisman to rob. 2. Matt uses Jack's powers to decend into hell to defeat Satan and become the new king of hell. All the characters written above must then give chase and stop Matt before his evil plot is put into action, and all that is good is gone from the universe forever. I'm still working on Ideas. I'll come up with something and post it as soon as I can. -Heinz84 New Idea That's a good one too, but I actually thought of another one today: Jack tells Matt that if they collect 100 human souls by the next full moon night, they can perform a ritual to sacrifice the souls and rise Satan to help them conquer the world. How does that sound? -Heinz84 I think we got it! Okay then. I think we have it. I'll get to work on the sequal, and message u when I'm done :-). -Heinz84 Done I finished writing up the page Rebirth of Evil. Check it out. I know it says it was created by an unregistered contributer, but that's just because I forgot to log in. A few more things: I was thinking we also make these into the Demon Trilogy. And do you think you could make a page about Claude and the ghoul children? -Heinz84 Your little "series" (which was DESPICABLE!) has been deleted. Please do not try to remake the pages, as the admins will delete yet again. Go here to see the discussion and the reasons why your and Heinz84's stories and characters have been and/or will be deleted. Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 20:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Just because it is fanon does not mean it has to be realistic. And though some of the fanfiction on here may not be the same rating as the show itself (perhaps a wee bit higher), a story about a killer isn't a wee bit higher, it's a lot higher. And please stop referencing Bambi as an excuse ("well look at what happened to Bambi's mother"). Bambi's mother was killed by a hunter, and not another deer. If it was another deer... that would be controversial. But since it's a hunter that kills Bambi, it's a part of real life. [[User:American che|'American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is fix that plane...} 22:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeahz! You're series is highly inappropriate, you should be ashamed! And we aren't leaving your pages alone, if you try to remake or whatever those pages, I will have an admin to block you. Thankz! :) Mange '''{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 02:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm really sorry the moderators deleted your pages about jack and the demon trilogy. It isn't fair that we can't post pages about whatever we want. Those were perfectly good stories too, in my opinion, why is it so important that all content is kept to a certain level? -Heinz84 Welcome Back! Great to have you back! I really missed ya :). I just read your page "Ghosts, Ghouls, Spirits, Oh My!" And it was awesome! I've never seen Ghostbusters, but I liked it anyway, and Chernabog is a really interesting villian. There's just a few spelling mistakes here. I might fix them later. I hope that's okay. And I'm sure the admins will allow it to be left up :-). And again, I'm sorry they deleted our demon trilogy and Jack. I really thought they were cool. I'm gonna miss them :(. But again, Welcome Back! -Heinz84 7:17 PM 09/08/10 Phantom Hunters Video Game I've been thinking. You know those Phantom Hunter films you posted? Have you thought of making a fan-fic video game out of it? I think it would turn out great. It would be a 3rd Person shooter. You would play as Vanessa, Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, and Johnny, and maybe the characters from the Phantom Hunter JR.s movie with the Boogeyman. Run around to different places and use your Phantom Hunter gadgetry to fight off ghost enemies of whatever you can think of, solve puzzles, and battle Bosses like Boogeyman, Claude, Jack, and Chernabog as the final boss. Perhaps there is even some online, split screen, or system link multiplayer or co-op. Can you picture it? How does it sound? Got any ideas for it of your own? -Heinz84 4:53 PM 09/03/10 Have you posted this page yet? If so what's the title? -Heinz84 Do you know about Fanfic look it up it is a story writing site well of you write you can re make the demon series you just have to rate it right for little kids can't read it like rated M for gore swearing and darkness. Ok, we will not block you, but don't you ever try to scare these little children out of their seats and into their parent's bathroom with demons satan and their acquaintances, ok? I'm not really religious but I can feel how those people feel when they read your story. And no, you can't do the Titanic one. '''You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 13:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Saw Parody When you have a minute, check out my latest episode: the Unnamed Saw Parody. I think you'll like it :-) -Heinz84 12:00 PM 10/30/10 What do you mean by Fad's reaction? I talked with him and the mature content before I posted the parody. Since I finished, he hasn't sent me a message, posted on the talk page of the article, or marked it as a candidate for deletion. So I don't see how he has reacted to it. -Heinz84 Scott Pilgram Episode I just finished reading your scott pilgrim crossover story, AND LOVED IT! Great mix of drama, action, romance, and comedy. As I said before, I liked the references you made to American Dad and the Cleveland Show. My Fav chapter, I think was chapter 5, 8, 9,10, 11, 15, and 17. My favorite Characters you put in were Shadow (Jack, meet your replacement, or the closest thing to) and Charlie Flynn. He was so freakin HILARIOUS!! I LMFAOed several times at his lines. Just a few things. First, why do only the last 2 chapters have taglines? And if Shadow can read minds, why didn't he just read Kim's mind when he wanted to know where Scott was? I just made a small edit to that saying he can manipulate weaker minds Like when Charlie got drunk. I just hope the Admins don't delete this one. Again, loved it =D Great Job! PS: I am a guy. You are too, right? -Heinz84 4:31 PM 11/02/10 Phantom Hunters Video Game I've been wondering, can I work with you on the Phantom hunters video game you've been thinking of posting? I've tried coming up with some great ideas for it. Between the two of us, we could probably come up with some good weapons and levels to use. In the campaign you said you play as Vanessa and Phineas. I've been thinking in some parts, you would command the rest of your squad, and there could be maybe an up-to-four-player co-op mode. There could be multiplayer too, with deathmatch, team deathmatch, Capture the flag and terrirotries. There could also be a game with a team of phantom hunters and a team of ghosts maybe, and a game where 1 player is a ghost, and assimilates other players into ghosts by killing them. And also a enemy-wave fighting game like like Horde in Gears of War 2. Also, about the ghost villains you face in the campaign. I was thinking of using all the villains you've included in your stories (that includes Jack, Claude, Shadow, Chernabog, BoogieMan, and Nostrodomus). I was also thinking maybe Fatewhile. And I've thought of some villains myself: *'Fear Factor:' Similar to Scarecrow (closer to the one from the Marvel Comics, not DC), he has the ability to induce fear into his enemies. In the game, this could work by either creating his own frightful realm and in combat, he induces fear to cause seizures and collapses on the player, and render them helpless and immobile against enemies. *'Roast Ghost:' Has the ability to bring poultry to life, and has them go all psycho and attack humans who have killed them in their living bird forms and attempted to cook them. He also has the ability to manipulate fire. So, what do you say? Can we work together on this? -Heinz84 11:19 PM 11/25/10 Alright, cool. Thanks! Hey, do you want to keep sending messages to talk about this? Because if not, we can create the page, mark it as an article under construction, and talk about it on the talk page there. -Heinz84 Ok. Do you want to create the page then or should I? -Heinz84 No problem. I'll create it, work on it when I get a chance, mark it so that only You and I can edit it, and whenever you have a chance, you can edit it and say things on the talk page :) -Heinz84 My time is a bit limited right now, so I'm just going to create the page. -Heinz84